


Yes Daddy

by LunarSyrin



Series: Daddy and Baby Girl [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair-pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSyrin/pseuds/LunarSyrin
Summary: Kono has an idea for tonight but doesn’t tell Danny anything. Cross posted on FF but posting the second chapter here from Kono’s point of view and a down and dirty second chapter.





	1. Danny’s Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again my devoted followers! I found a GIF this morning which I have also lost on Tumblr that immediately sparked a thought for a Danny/Kono fic. Of course, now I can't find the GIF I was talking about *rolls eyes*.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Hawaii 5-0. bless the new people but if I did, Chin and Kono would still be there kicking ass and taking names. And as much as I love Adam, Kono would end up with Danny cause I could.

"Hey you almost finished?" She aksed as she burst through my door.

"Just finishing off this report to hand to HPD, organise my stuff so I'm ready for tomorrow then I'm done for the day. You?"

"I'm all good. Made sure I finished my stuff early. Can you swing by the store and pick up more milk? We're out."

"Not a problem. Should I order takeout of some sort before I get home?"

"Nah, not hungry yet and I don't know what I want anyway." She turned to leave and paused in my doorway.

"Something else you want to ask?" I questioned, not looking up from my report.

"Yeah, don't eat anything too heavy before you come home." Now she had me intrigued. I stopped working on the report and looked at her.

"And what exactly do you have me doing where I shouldn't be eating a big meal before I come home?" She turned her head to speak to me. Even in profile, she was gorgeous.

"You'll see when you get home. It's gonna be good though, don't worry," she winked as a little smile pulled at her lips.

As she sauntered out the door I wondered _What have you got planned?_ I watched as she sauntered out of my office. Her gait was slightly off as she walked back to her office. If you didn't know her as well as I did then you wouldn't even have noticed.

I got back to finishing my report, hitting the keys a little bit more furiously than usual in my haste to finish and see what she had in store for me at home. She passed a few minutes later heading out the door, saying goodbye to Steven and Chin before she left. She didn't even cast a glance my way, looking determined as she headed out.

Finishing my report with a flourish and sending it off to Duke, I quickly organized my papers for tomorrow so I could immediately get started in the morning. Whatever we were about to do tonight might not exactly have me 'up and at em' in the morning. I gathered my phone and keys, yelled goodbye to Chin and Steve and took the stairs 2 at a time swiftly down to my car. I pulled out of the parking lot in front of Iolani Palace. I damn near used my siren to get through the traffic. I got a few blocks from our house when I groaned, realizing that I forgot milk. Taking the next right, I headed to the small store owned by her cousin. It never ceased to amaze me how many cousins she and Chin had.

I pulled into a parking spot with a move that would have made Steve proud and flew out of my car to the front doors of the store. I quickly made my way to the back of the store, practically ripping the door open off the hinges to get the milk. Hurrying to the front with milk in hand, I tapped my foot as I waited for the few people in front of me. I took a deep breath. _Calm down. Take your time. Give her enough time to get prepped for whatever it is she plans to do. You already know you're gonna enjoy it cause she's done stuff like this before and you both came out happy. She told you take your time. She's not going anywhere! You're acting like a teenage boy! Act like a grown ass man, slow the hell down and relax!_ I took a breath to calm myself down. I was already at the front of the line.

"Hey Nani, howzit?"

"My almost native cousin! I'm doing well today. And you?"

"I'm doing good. Got off early today and I still have all my limbs attached. The hospital hasn't seen me in almost a month. While I am grateful, they may be worrying about where I am."

Nani laughed, "Yeah, my cousin Ikaika did make mention of it. He hasn't seen any of 5-0 come through the hospital. He didn't know whether to be glad or concerned."

I handed her the money, "Definitely glad about it."

"Hope you're treating my cousin well. If not, I will kick your ass."

"You know I am Nani. Plus, you'd have to get in line behind her, Chin, Steve and a whole host of others before you even get a shot at kicking my ass."

She laughed as she handed me back my change, "See ya around haole."

"See ya around Nani." I took the bag and change from her, making my way out the door and back to the car. Some of her family members who knew me better could get away with calling me that. It's the way that they say it that made me not mind so much. They couldn't call me Jersey. Amber had ruined that for me. But, like Kamekona, haole had grown on me. But only people close to me could call me that.

Slightly lighter and not feeling as rushed, I hopped back into the car to head to our house. Pulling into into the driveway behind her car and parking, I grabbed the milk, heading to the front door and stepped inside.

Instead of our regular lights being on, she had changed all the lighting to purple except for the light in the kitchen. Folded on the countertop was a pair of black, leather pants with a note on top. I grinned as I remembered the first time I wore these out with her. She couldn't keep her hands off my ass. When we finally got back to the car, I restrained her with an emergency tie in the glove box. That had turned into a fun night of me fucking her while she was bent over the hood of the car. I picked up the note:

**_Wear these and nothing else_ **

So that's the kind of night we were gonna be having. I loved any night with her but I especially loved the nights where she voluntarily handed me control. It gave me a rush of power and let me feel in control about something in my life.

After every breakup, she saw that I blamed myself for its failure. She knew I felt like I didn't have control over stuff that happened in my life. After the divorce with Rachel, I wasn't able to keep my home or see my daughter very much. When I was forcibly recruited to 5-0. Steve taking possession of my car the majority of the time when we go out. Any time we were in the field and it was in any way dangerous. But this, she allowed me to control this. And I loved her for it.

I put the milk in the fridge, folded my clothes and put them on the counter, stuffed my socks into my shoes and slid into the pants. Carefully zipping them up, I ran my hands down them. The fabric felt so soft beneath my fingers. Not as soft as the woman waiting for me and it would never feel anywhere near as good. I walked down our hallway, hearing the slight strain of instrumental music coming from our bedroom. I turned in the doorway and there she was, calm and relaxed. Her hair in beach waves, a deep wine red lipstick, a yellow-tan chantilly lace high neck which looked like it wrapped around her neck and deep blue caged Brazilian panties that barely covered her womanhood and which I hoped would have just as much 'coverage' in the back. Actually, taking a look at the colours again, I had to smile and shake my head. She had gotten the lingerie in the same colours as my home state flag. She had already known that I appreciated a beautiful woman in gorgeous lingerie but I definitely appreciated her attention to the smaller details.

"Hello baby girl."

"Hello Daddy."


	2. Kono’s Afternoon/Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the afternoon from Kono’s perspective and how she gets ready for the evening.

Today had been a fairly light day and for that I was grateful. It had been a hard few days for me of chasing down bogus leads to discovered that the guy had lied in the first place and just wanted charges brought against his girlfriend or rather his ex-girlfriend because she had refused to marry him. Like really? I became a cop for this crap?! Days of wasted time, inputting a new report about false reporting from this guy and whining to Chin about whether I really had to do another report on a false report.

 

He shrugged his shoulders at me when I told him, “Thems the breaks kid. You win some, you lose some.” I huffed as I walked away from him. He was no help at all! I sat miserable at my desk as I typed up my report. When I had finally finished it, I sent it off to the officer who had helped me in the first place at HPD. Stupid people trying to use the police to solve their petty problems. With that finished and really nothing else to do, I scanned the other offices at 5-0. My cousin looked like he was busy flicking through reports that had been sent over to him; Steve was pacing his office on his phone, his hands flying in the air every so often; and Danny was looking casually at his computer while turning his attention every so often to the phone on his desk. He was probably talking to Grace or maybe his family back in Jersey. He hadn’t talked about Jersey as much any more but there would always be times when he would make a comment about something that bugged him in Hawai’i.

 

_Can this place **please** have a season other than summer? How about fall? Can we get a little fall? Would that be too much to ask?_

 

_Sand! Sand everywhere! There is no need for there to be this much sand in any one place!_

 

_All I’m asking for is a good slice! Is that really too much to ask?_

 

_Why does everyone here put pineapple on **everything**?!_

 

It really was adorable when he went on rants about things. I knew that most of the time he was just talking to talk. They had all heard these arguments before and they had now become background noise. I didn’t mind though. I enjoyed his voice. Especially when it was low or growling in her ear or telling me what to do. I got lost slightly when I started thinking of the times when he would use that voice on me.

 

After I blew out my knee, I had spent some of the time after lost. Even after I joined the academy, I had still felt a bit lost and ostracized because I was labeled ‘Chin’s cousin’. There was always something in my life that I felt was slightly out of my control. And that’s where he came in. He didn’t have control in a lot of aspects of his personal life but when it came to me, I made sure I gave him full control. There were obviously times when we were on equal ground or I felt a little bit more like I wanted to be in control but for the most part, I loved giving up control to him. It took away the lost feeling that I sometimes had. It made me feel more centered and gave me direction. I’ve found that since we started playing together, I felt more sure of myself and the way I carried and presented myself tot he world. I in no way presented myself to the world the same way I presented myself to him. That was a completely different story.

 

Just thinking about the way that we played at home made it a bit more damp in my panties. Then an idea struck me. He had just been ranting about Jersey this morning on the way in. Why not give him a taste of home but in a much more kinky way? I immediately jumped onto my computer, opening up websites to track down everything I would need. Thank goodness for Amazon cause I did not have the time to run around the island and collect all of this. There were a few things that I would have to pick up but I could quickly run out on my lunch break and get them. With all of my stuff ordered and the lingerie waiting at the store for me to pick up, I could now go and grab lunch. I decided on a sandwich for myself. I’d see if the others wanted one as well which would give me an excuse to do a bit of running as they all preferred sandwiches from different places.

 

“Hey cuz, going out for lunch. Getting a sandwich. You want your usual from your usual place?”

 

“Oh hey. Yeah, real turkey on toasted sourdough with pineapple, mustard and avocado.”

 

“Call it in so I can pick it up. I’ve got a quick errand to run but after I’ll pick up everyone’s lunch order.”

 

“Sweet! Thanks cuz!”

 

“Shoots.” I headed over to Steve next, knocking on his open door before entering. “Hey boss-man.”

 

“Hey Kono, what’s up?”

 

“Going on the lunch run. Feeling like a sandwich today. You in?”

 

“Sure, where you going?”

 

“Wherever you want. Chin’s going to his usual place.”

 

“Ooo, I like them. Give me a roast beef on rye with lettuce, friend onion and melted provolone.”

 

“Call it in and add it to his order. I’ve got something else I need to get as well while I’m out.”

 

“Roger dat.” Steve picked up his phone as I headed over to the last member of the team and my boyfriend. If you would have told me when I was a teenager that I would be dating a divorced dad from the mainland, I would have told you go surf at Peahi. But here I was, a few years out of the academy and completely in love with a mainlander.

 

“Earth to Kono.”

 

“Wha-“ I didn’t even realize that I had walked into his open door and was standing staring at him. He leaned back, smiling at me softly.

 

“You were in a slight trance with a slightly goofy smile on your face. What’s up surfer girl?”

 

“I was just asking the guys what type of sandwich they wanted for lunch. You in?”

 

“I didn’t mean that. I meant whatever thought occurred to put that goofy grin on your face. I know you weren’t thinking about sandwiches.” I checked over my shoulder to see if Steve was looking. He was looking angrily at his computer screen now.

 

I walked around the desk, propping myself on the edge of his desk, lowering my voice slightly, “I was thinking about how if someone had told me years ago that I would be dating a divorced dad from the mainland who is as blond as the day is long, I would have told them go jump off a cliff.”

 

He smiled bigger, sliding his chair in further so he was closer to me. “Well,” he started as slowly ran his finger along the outside of my leg, making a slow path towards the bottom of my shorts, “if anyone had told me that I would be moving to a sunny island and be dating a gorgeous, bombshell of a local woman, I would have told them to go jump overboard with concrete shoes.” His finger had made it all the way to the top and was skimming under the hem of my shorts. His eyes didn’t leave my face as his other fingers joined their friend, running to the inside of my thigh. He pushed slightly higher til his fingers brushed lightly against the outside of my panties. To my credit, I didn’t jump but my breathing did get a bit heavier.

 

Taking a deep breath, and trying to focus myself again, I tried to ask him the same question I had asked the others, “So, what would you like to eat for lunch?”

 

“You,” he said as his fingers brushed a bit harder against my panties, smiling like he knew he had the power because he did. This time, I did groan. To be fair, I was already slightly turned on before I even got to him. I also should have phrased the question better.

 

“I meant what kind of sandwich would you like to eat for lunch? I’m hungry but I’ve also got to make a run and get something.” A guy shouldn’t look good when they pout but somehow, he managed to do so.

 

“Fun ruiner.” I rolled my eyes at him. Regardless of the fact that he was turning me on in our place of work, he could still act like a little boy sometimes. “Fine, get me my usual meatball sub with mutz and a sprinkle of oregano from our sandwich shop.” I hopped off the desk and stepping away at the same time, dislodging his hand from my shorts.

 

“Call it in and make it 2. I’ve ordered a package and I want to pick it up while I’m out. See you when I get back.”

 

“Not fair!” He yelled out after me.

 

“I’m picking up lunch. I’m doing all of you a big favour already!”

 

“See if I ask you for anything ever again!”

 

“You love me really!” I yelled as I exited our doors. I headed downstairs to my car. Hopping in, I headed out to Victoria’s Secret. I threw my police placard in the window. I know it’s a cheat but hey, I was on a time crunch today and I still had more stuff to organise once I got home. I ran in to the pickup counter, thanked the woman behind the counter and exited back into my car.

 

The women here were great and knew Danny well. When we were a few months into our relationship, he brought me here and told me to pick out anything I liked while he went shopping elsewhere and charge it to his account. I was so overwhelmed by all the choices when he left but he left me in the capable hands of Syrina. She helped me pick out a bralette with a matching thong. She told me that any time I wanted something to simply call in and ask for her or send a message online and they would have it prepared for me by the time I came into the store.

 

Throwing my package on the floor of the passengers side, I pulled out into traffic to go and collect the sandwiches. I pulled up to Chin and Steve’s place first, using the 5-0 charge card. I got back in, heading for mine and Danny's place next, picking up 2 packets of chocolate chip cookies as well. I threw them in the seat with Steve and Chin’s sandwiches. I checked my watch. I still had time and I remembered seeing an adult store next to the sandwich shop. Odd place to have one but I'm gonna go with it as I wanted one last item to prep with before I went home tonight. I popped into the store, searching for a particular item. There were so many wonderful items and maybe another time I would come back with Danny but right now, I had a mission to accomplish. I finally found what I was looking for: a metal butt plug with a violet gem on the end. The sales person let me know that they had a sale on and if I brought them that the second one would be 20% off. I figure why not? It's not like we won't use them and brought another 3 in yellow, blue and green. There was a variety of honey dust at the register. I cringed at the Coconut Pineapple one. I knew Danny wouldn't appreciate it. But he would like the Tropical Mango. I slid it across the counter to toss in with my order. They threw in a free small tube of lube with my purchase. I swiped my own card and thanked them. I nipped back over to their sandwich shop, grabbing a banana and apple for Chin and Steve, health freaks that they were.

 

I threw everything in the seat and pulled just under the speed limit getting back to 5-0. I pulled into my spot, causing the apple to fall onto the floor. I would have to wash that off before I gave it to Steve. I collected everything besides the Victoria’s Secret bag. I didn’t want him having any idea what was gonna happen tonight.

 

I finally made it back to our offices, all of my purchases and sandwiches with me, collapsing in my chair with everything on my desk. Frig it, they can come to me. “Guys! Lunch is up!” I pulled the other bag off my desk, throwing it in a drawer for the time being. The men slowly came in, poking through the bags to find their meal. Steve and Chin each took a piece of fruit while Danny and I had cookies. We all ate lunch around my desk talking about nothing in particular. Everyone thanked me and headed back to their desks to continue their work.

 

I only had a few more things to do but decided to try one of the plugs and prep myself ahead of time for tonight. Instead of risking it in the woman’s changing room with the noses people here, I just closed my shades and locked my door. It took me less than 5 minutes to insert the plug. I doubt that the guys would have even noticed my blinds were down in the first place. I righted my clothes before opening my blinds and door again. It wasn’t completely uncomfortable but a bit bigger than any I had used before. I took a few laps of my desk, bending down to see how it felt when I moved. Not too bad. I could get used to it. Seeing as I didn’t have any more work to do, I decided to let Danny know I was headed home.

 

“Hey you almost finished?” I aksed, bursting through his door.

 

”Just finishing off this report to hand to HPD, organise my stuff so I’m ready for tomorrow then I’m done for the day. You?”

 

”I’m all good. Made sure I finished my stuff early. Can you swing by the store and pick up more milk? We’re out.”

 

“Not a problem. Should I order takeout of some sort before I get home?”

 

“Nah, not hungry yet and I don’t know what I want anyway.” I turned to leave but paused in the doorway. I still wasn’t 100% used to the relationship that we had and sometimes felt nervous asking for things, even if they were minor.

 

“Something else you want to ask?” He questioned.

 

“Yeah, don’t eat anything too heavy before you come home,” I said in a rush. I heard the clicking stop.

 

“And what exactly do you have me doing where I shouldn’t be eating a big meal before I come home?” I turned my head to speak to him. _You can do this. You’ve played with him before. But still make it vague so he won’t be able to guess._

 

“You’ll see when you get home. It’s gonna be good though, don’t worry.” Feeling a little more confident with myself, I winked as a little smile pulled at my lips. He had no idea what he was in for tonight.

 

I sauntered out the door, my steps a little off because of the butt plug.

 

I collected the bag out of my drawer, grabbed my phone and keys and headed out, saying goodbye to Chin and Steve before leaving. I would see Danny soon enough.

* * *

 

I finally made it home to see my packages sitting on our porch as I pulled in to our driveway. _Thank you Amazon and being a small island that can deliver!_ I opened the door before grabbing all the packages and putting them on our kitchen counter. First, getting music for me to jam to while I get ready. And today I think I’ll pick my Sexytime playlist. Next for the lights. I switched the hallway as well as all the ones in our bedroom to violet lights. I searched through the closet for these leather pants that he had gotten on my insistence. They were so soft to the touch. I loved rubbing my face against them. They would be perfect for tonight. I folded them up, walking with them back to the kitchen. Pulling out a pad and paper, I left him a message:

 

_**Wear these and nothing else** _

 

It wasn’t often I told him what to do but every once in a while i did when I wanted or needed something specific. I opened the other box and pulled out the new plug I had bought. I threw the boxes in the garage and slammed the door. I’ll sort those out later.

 

_Time to get my body ready for him. First, a shower and wash my hair. Putting my hair into a few braids so all I have to do is pull it out later instead of taking time with the heat to do it. Second, time for the honey dust. Gotta make sure I cover every inch that he can reach with his tongue. It’s taxing but Danny always appreciates the small details. Thanks goodness I retained most of my flexibility from surfing cause trying to do this all by yourself is a chore! But I know he’ll appreciate it in the end. Time to get dressed. These colours are perfect! They look exactly like the colours of the state flag! A chantilly lace, high neck bra in a yellow-tan and caged Brazilian panties in Jersey blue. He’s gonna love it! I touched my hair. Ugh, still damp. Well, nothing a blow dryer can’t solve in a few minutes. Time check? 20 minutes to 6. Time to pull out my hair, ruffle my fingers through and perfect. Beachy waves with minimal effort. He’s probably almost home by now. Knowing his impatient self, he’s probably trying to rush home. Why is it he rushes when he wants to go somewhere but he tortures the hell outta me when we’re together? Okay, dark wine lipstick to finish the look._

 

I checked myself out in the full length mirror on the inside of our bedroom door. The lingerie hugged my minimal curves perfectly, my hair looked messy but effortless and the dark lipstick made me look just a little mysterious.

 

I turned off all the lights except the kitchen, hallway and bedroom. I changed the music to some Kenny G record that Chin insisted I listen to. It would come in handy tonight. _Alright, that’s set. Now it’s time to get into position. Deep breath in and out. Don’t worry Kono, he’s gonna love this. Switch off from the world and switch into him. You’ve taken this as far as you can go and the rest is up to him. Deep breath in and out._

 

"Hello baby girl."

 

_Oh, he’s here. I didn’t even hear him come in. Here we go!_

 

I lift my head slightly, my eyes meeting his, a small smile on my face.

 

"Hello Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t ask me about these sandwiches. I have never eaten them before (except for a meatball sub) so I made them up.
> 
> Peahi (or Jaws as it is sometimes known) is a dangerous surf spot in Maui. The waves can reach over 18 meters high and are unpredictable much like shark attacks. The unpredictable waves are due to an underwater ridge.
> 
> Violet is the state flower of New Jersey.
> 
> The colours of the flag are a yellowish-tan and a colour affectionately known as Jersey blue.


	3. That Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading up on it as I have no personal life experience in this realm, I’m only using the labels with a bit of dom/sub. I don’t know much about these types of relationships and hope that I don’t insult the community in my writing. Enjoy!

Danny admired Kono as he leaned on the doorframe. One of the things that he loved about her was that she had no idea how gorgeous she really was. Well, to him anyway. He pushed off the doorframe, taking his time as he walked to her then circled slowly around her. He sat on the edge of the bed, bracing himself on his arms.

 

“So, this is what you had planned for tonight?”

 

Without moving her body or turning her head she replied, “Yes Daddy.”

 

“All that running around and leaving early?”

 

“Yes Daddy.” Danny took a look around the room, appreciating the softer lighting.

 

“Present your ass to me baby girl.” Kono placed her arms on the floor out in front of her with her forehead on the carpet. From this angle, Danny saw the violet coloured gem sticking out of her ass and smiled. He really did love her attention to detail.

 

“Higher please.” She raised her ass higher into the air for him. He ran his hand over her pert ass, avoiding the plug before lifting his hand and bringing it down on first one cheek then the other. To her credit, Kono didn’t flinch at all or falter in her position. Impressed with her composure, he slapped her ass a few more times on each cheek using a bit more force than the first time. The only thing he didn’t like about the lighting was he wouldn’t be able to see how lovely and rosy he was making her ass. He ran his fingers up her slit, a frown coming to his face at her lack of wetness there.

 

“You’re not very wet for Daddy today.” Danny pulled the armless chair they had in the corner a few feet away from the wall and sat down. “Crawl to me.” Kono pulled herself up on all fours and started over to Danny. She paused when she was between his legs. He placed his hand under her chin, using it to bring her eyes up to his. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip, pushing it into her mouth. Kono immediately sealed her lips around it, sucking it deeper into her mouth and using her tongue to wrap around the digit. He slowly pulled it out but not before she gave it a little nip. “Explain.”

 

“I’m sorry Daddy. In all the running around and prep to make sure that everything was right for tonight, I didn’t take the time out to fully prepare my body for you. It won’t happen again.” He loved her honesty. He understood that at the job it would be harder for her to stay ready for him so he definitely gave her leeway there but at home,he expected her to be prepped for him always. She usually did well but sometimes, very rarely, she did slip up.

 

“I’m sure you will try and make that so. Place yourself across my lap. You know the punishment for not being ready for me when I get home.”

 

“Yes Daddy.”

 

“Count as we go.” He brought his hand up in the air, bringing it down on her ass.

 

“One. Thank you Daddy.” He rubbed where he hit before raising his hand and bringing it down again on the other side. “Two. Thank you Daddy.” He continued hitting and then rubbing her ass. A few of the hits he let land on the plug, jarring it slightly in her ass and causing her to moan a little and caused her to falter slightly in her counting.

 

“Baby girl, where are we?”

 

“On eight Daddy?”

 

“That sounds like you’re asking me. You should be keeping track. We’re starting from the beginning.” Kono groaned. When he started hitting the plug, it had really thrown her count from the shock of it. Because of that, they had to start again. “Start again.”

 

The first slap landed on her ass, “One. Thank you Daddy.” These ones she focused on instead of worrying about any of the pain or pleasure she was relieving. She counted off until they reached ten.

 

“An extra five because you weren’t paying attention. Start from eleven. And let me know this won’t happen again.”

 

“Yes Daddy,” he brought his hand down right on the plug, “Eleven. Thank you Daddy. I won’t lose count again.” The next one he brought down on her thigh, “Twelve. Thank you Daddy. I won’t lose count again.” The next one landed on her other thigh, “Thirteen. Thank you Daddy. I won’t lose count again.” The last two he slapped the plug again with the last hit being the most forceful, “Fifteen. Thank you Daddy. I won’t lose count again.”

 

He sat her up on his lap. She sat down gingerly on her newly reddened ass, “You’re usually more careful but you know why I had to punish you.” Kono looked slightly ashamed of herself, looking down and away from his face. “Hey, none of that,” he used the hand not wrapped around her waist to turn her face back to him, “you’re not perfect but neither am I. We’re both still learning here so don’t feel bad. I appreciate everything that you’ve done far tonight, okay?”

 

Kono leaned into his touch, “Yes. I will try to do better Daddy.”

 

Danny smiled, “That’s what I want to here from my baby girl’s mouth. Gorgeous colour on your lips by the way,” he ran his thumb over her bottom lip, her tongue poking out to lick the tip as it swiped by, “I can’t wait to see what it looks like wrapped around my dick.” He ran his open hand down her front, running his thumb over her erect nipple, across the flat plane of her torso and across the crisscrossing of her panties. As his hand went down, the hand around her waist moved to bring her neck closer to his mouth. As he placed openmouthed kisses and nips on her neck, he picked up a flavour that he usually didn’t associate with her. He pulled back slightly before going back in and licking up her neck in one go. He let the flavour roll over his tongue. “Is that...mango? How on earth did you get edible lotion?”

 

“It’s not edible lotion. It’s honey dust. You use a feather to apply it to your skin and then your lover licks it off.”

 

Danny looked impressed. He leaned in and sucked through the fabric of her bra, getting more of the mango flavour. Kono groaned and arched into his mouth. “This is definitely something that we will be using in the future.” Danny slide the hand on her neck into the nape of her hair, bringing her mouth to his. His tongue swept into her mouth, taking control of the kiss just like he would be taking control of her body later. Pulling back, he saw her eyes still closed and breathing a little bit harder. He could feel a slight pull as she tried to go back in for another kiss. He chuckled to himself, “Just for that, you can decide where you want me when you suck me off. Crawl to where you want me and kneel in front facing where you want me to sit.” Kono scanned the room, her eyes settling on the big comfy chair on the opposite side of the room. She dropped to the floor on all fours again, crawled over to the comfy chair, and sat on her heels waiting for Danny to come and take his place.

 

Danny watched her crawl across the floor to what was becoming his favourite chair in the house. It was plush and comfortable, a deep maroon that was also a rocking chair and recliner. He loved to sit in it while Kono rode him or allow the rocking to control the action as she slid back and forth on his dick when she was kneeling in it.

 

He admired her posture as she waited for him. Level head, back straight, feet tucked under her with her legs slightly spread. She had no idea how beautiful she was in her submission to him. He was so lucky to find her.

 

Kono sat in anticipation. She had learned to hold her postures and positions. In fact, when she needed to calm her mind at work, these were some of the positions you could find her in. She found a peace in doing them that she had also found helped her center herself and gain more control of her body and emotions. Chin and Steve usually thought she was doing yoga but the times when it was Danny who caught her, she could see a fire in his eyes. It was on those days that Danny would corner her in a closet, en empty stairwell or stopping the elevator and would reward her with allowing to suck him off (the first time he had found her practicing at work), a quickie (when she had been found practicing one of her stress poses that he had left her in before he left for an interview with a victim) or eating her out til she begged for mercy (that week she had been doing extremely well at both her job and in her submission at home so he decided to reward her when she least expected it. It had been interesting that day as she tried not to make any noise whatsoever and Danny had been doing his damnedest to make her scream. She had gotten rewarded again later for being so quiet at work but she didn’t have to be quiet at home.)

 

After a few minutes, he pushed himself up from the chair, making his way over to her. It wouldn’t do to keep her waiting. She had redeemed herself. He slid in between her and the chair, sitting down. She waited patiently for his instruction. As she waited, she let her eyes rove over his well defined body. Even though he was a man short of stature, he didn’t lack in muscle or sex appeal. He had this slightly boyish charm about him that could melt a girls panties off. And he had done that more than a few times with her. The slight scruff that he always seemed to have and that grin coupled with the accent could charm any woman into doing what he wanted. Which was how she had gotten to where she was today when he had asked her out on a date all that time ago. She didn’t realize back then that the relationship they had now was what had been missing all her adult life.

 

His voice brought her back to the moment, “Undo my pants with your mouth then pull them down and off with your hands.” He leaned back and watched as she went to work.

 

“Yes Daddy.” Kono leaned forward, caressing the leather with her face over his crotch, feeling the growing erection through the fabric. She inhaled the scent of the leather as well as a scent that was uniquely Danny.

 

He smiled down at her enjoying her little moment. He loved the feel of these pants as well so he wasn’t mad at her when she took a few moments for herself.

 

She got on with her task. She had gotten a bit more adept in undoing fly buttons since starting this relationship, especially with her mouth. She swiftly popped the button and slid the the zipper down. She ran her hands up the inside of his thighs, staring him in his eyes as she did so. She ran them over the tops of his thighs and slid her hands in his pants to begin pushing them down. She peeled them off his skin. He helped by lifting his ass to make it easier for her. His erection sprang free when she got them down far enough. She kept on her task until they were completely off. She folded them up and placed them on the side table next to the chair. She looked at his erection, involuntarily licking her lips at his full erection standing proudly from his body. Her eyes didn’t come off his member, waiting for the okay from him before she moved.

 

“Go ahead, baby girl.” Kono practically pounced on his dick. She immediately attached her lips to the tip of his dick, swirling her tongue around the head. Her eyes practically rolled back into her head as the first drop of pre-cum hit her tongue. She would swear that she couldn’t get enough of anything he had to give her. She wrapped her hand around the base, bringing her mouth down to meet it. As she came back up, she placed her tongue firmly along the vein on the underside, twisting her hand as she did so. She repeated the action a few more times, relaxing a little bit more every time she went down. After a few times, she looked up, her mouth still on him. He was watching her in a lazy sort of way. He moved his hand from the arm of the chair to wrap around her neck, not pushing her anywhere but simply resting there as she worked. As she got more comfortable and relaxed, she gradually removed her fingers until she was only using her mouth, sliding all the way down to the base, her nose in his blond curls every time. He was sliding to and hitting the back of her throat on every down stroke. She pushed up on her knees a bit so that she could reach a hand under to fondle his balls. Rolling them lightly in her hand, she put her nose to the base into his blond curls and stayed there as her hand massaged them. She heard him groan and smiled internally to herself before she pulled all the way off with a pop. The hand that he had been using to rest on the back of her neck was now twisted in her hair. “Hands behind your back.” She rested her hands in the small of her back while he proceeded to use her mouth for his pleasure, fucking it and holding himself all the way down her throat.

 

Thank goodness for her previous training as a surfer and the extra training that Steve had done with the team, which included Danny, in regards to the water which prolonged her ability to hold her breath. She swallowed around his cock three times in quick succession. He gave a buck before pulling her off. She took two big breaths before he pushed her all the way back onto his dick again til her nose was pressed against his skin. “Look up at me baby’s girl. Let me see those pretty eyes.” Kono slightly struggled to make eye contact from her position. When she did, he smiled at her. “God Kono, you don’t know how good you look like this; your lips wrapped around my cock, all dolled up just for me.” He stroked her cheek with his other hand, his gaze softening. He pulled her off his dick by her hair. He pushed himself off the chair, dragging her to her feet by her hair at the same time.

 

“To the bed baby girl,” he said as he used her hair to guide her. She stood on the side of the bed, waiting for his next instruction. He turned her head and kissed her, licking into her mouth with his tongue and taking control of the kiss. She moaned into it, her arms wrapping around his neck. He released the tight hold he had on her hair, letting one hand roam down her front, pulling at her nipple through the thin fabric. The other hand rested on her hip, holding her to him not that she needed much prompting for that. He pinched the nipple, rolling it between his fingers. She pressed her hips against him, looking for a bit of relief for the fire that was starting to build inside her. He pulled back from the kiss, still rolling her nipple between his fingers and pulling it away from her body. She tried to follow his lips before realizing that he wasn’t close anymore. He looked down to her bra, “As lovely as this looks on you, it needs to come off. Turn around. “ He was presented with her back. He unhooked the bar, pulling it over her head and tossing it across the room. His hands ran up her front to play with her now free breasts; pulling the nipples away from her and rolling them as he so pleased. Her hands ran up his strong arms, resting on his wrists as he tormented her. She pressed back into him but couldn’t find relief for the fire he was stoking within her. His mouth set to work kissing and licking the space where her bra had been. He was impressed with the fact that she had even managed to get the honey dust back here and would definitely reward her for it later. He gave one final lick along her spine before quickly turning her around and sliding his hands under her thighs. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and set to seeking out his mouth again; his manhood rutting lightly through her juices, coating the length of his dick. He groaned. God, she was so wet and ready for him. He could plunge in and take what he wanted right now but he had other plans. He slid one arm around her waist. He finally pulled back from her, looking into her face as he pushed her hair back. “You’ve been so good for me tonight Kono. What can Daddy to do for you tonight?”

 

Kono gulped in air, trying to catch her breath and process the question before she opened her eyes, “Whatever Daddy thinks I deserve.”

 

“God you’re so perfect,” he growled, kissing her hard before he threw her on their king sized bed. She bounced a few time. She was an island beauty with her tan skin contrasted against the white sheets. Her chest panting and her eyes dark as she looked up at him. Only the blue scrap of fabric was left and that was barely covering her sopping pussy. Danny leaned down between her legs, inhaling deeply as his nose pressed against the fabric. Kono’s hips involuntarily jerked up at the sensation. “And you smell amazing. Like the ocean and something so exquisite and uniquely you. What do you say we get these off of you?” He hooked his fingers into the fabric, peeling them off of her beautifully trimmed pussy and down her legs. He threw them across the room, landing on the first chair he sat in.

 

All of this was his to do with as he pleased. He licked his lips, noticing that some of the honey dust was still there. He hoped that there was still some where he was headed. He leaned down, sliding his shoulders between her thighs. He spread her legs further to accommodate his wide shoulders. He took a bold swipe, starting from the bottom and running his tongue to the top of her lips. Kono pressed her pelvis towards his tongue. He repeated the action with the same result. He grinned. She always responded to every touch. He hiked her hips up a bit further, following the path of her juices around violet jewel at the entrance to her ass and finishing it off with a swipe up her center. She moaned as she used her arms on the bed to push herself into his mouth. He chuckled at her response. He held her with one hand, using the other hand to tap at the jewel. She writhed as the tapping started softly then got gradually more intense. He stopped and plunged his tongue into her pussy. She screamed at the sudden intrusion, not in fright but in sudden pleasure. He curled his tongue inside of her, bringing her juices into his mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head at her flavour plus the honey dust which still somehow clung to her skin. His tongue made quick work of any of the remaining dust, finding a bit of it hanging on her clit. She bucked hard when his tongue hit the small bundle of nerves.He wrapped his arms around her thighs, pinning her wrists to the tops of her thighs at the same time so she had no chance of getting away or moving as he dove back in. She groaned as he applied pressure to her clit again and again: switching between swipes of his tongue, grazing of his teeth and clamping on it with his lips and humming. Her head thrashed on the pillow as the multitude of sensations from below caused what felt like lightening to zing underneath her skin. Her breath got heavier as she climbed higher and higher towards her peak. He had truly pinned down her hands cause when she pulled, they barely moved which left her frustrated in the most delicious way. She was getting closer and closer to her tipping point.

 

“Please may I cum Daddy?” She asked as she brought her head up to see his face. All she could see was the blond hair between her thighs. He continued on as if he hadn’t heard her, lapping at her juices as if he were a man out of the desert and this was the first drink he had had in weeks. She groaned at the non-response, her head slamming on the pillow as he continued. A few minutes later, she tried again, “Please may I cum Daddy?”

 

“No.” Was the muffled response she received before he went back to the job he had been doing, now adding a plunging tongue into the mix. Kono moaned in frustration. He was reaching for whatever spot he could find inside of her, causing Kono to moan and arch her back up of the bed. She was getting so dangerously close now. The pressure building inside of her like a pressure cooker, she thought her head would explode. As he continued with his ministrations, her desperation was starting to reach its limit. She was sure he could feel her thighs trembling down there with how hard she was trying to resist her orgasm.

 

“Please Daddy! Please let me cum!”

 

“No.” Kono really didn’t think she could hold out much longer.

 

“I’ve been a good girl. I’ve been so, so good Daddy.”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t think you’ve done enough to earn an orgasm.” He went back to his previous ministrations on her as she groaned in frustration at the thought of not getting an orgasm, her hands trying with increased vigor to pull from the grip he had of them on her thighs.

 

“Please Daddy,please let your baby girl cum. Please!” Her voice was desperate now. She didn’t care. He had been edging her for a while now and all she wanted was relief.

 

“I think you can hold out a little longer.” She groaned as she tried to deny her body what it wanted; trying to focus and breath herself away from the edge of the cliff she kept careening towards. Her breathing and focus would work a whole lot better if it wasn’t for the man who was insistently but unhurriedly lapping up all the juices that were spilling out of her in between her legs.

Kono tried to think of something else. Of anything else. Every time Sang Min looked her up and down, the disgust that she felt any time a mark had to run his hands anywhere on her body when she was undercover, the thought of any boils or any of the intestines that she had seen Max deal deal with during an autopsy. She repeated these things over and over in her mind. Anything to take her mind off of the pleasure that was damn near making her vibrate out of her skin. Even those were barely helping to take off any of the edge that she was feeling. She couldn’t stand it any more and was pretty sure that she was going to pop a blood vessel from trying not to cum until Danny said so.

 

With desperation in her eyes, she looked down her body at the man between her legs and begged, “Daddy, please oh PLEASE let me cum! I need to cum! Please let me cum!”

 

Danny finally looked up slightly from between her legs, amusement in his eyes, “Okay baby girl, you can cum now.” He dove back between her legs, taking her clit into his mouth and sucking hard. Kono screamed as she finally went over the edge. A blinding white light passed behind her eyelids, her legs going straight over his shoulders, her upper body bowing off the bed so hard that only her head was making contact. Then a sea of black as her whole body relaxed back onto the bed, her legs falling heavy on his shoulders and she passed out.

 

Danny felt her tense then relax. He lifted up his head and checked to see if she was still breathing. Her chest was rising and falling, her head was to the side and she looked like she had tried to become one with the mattress. He chuckled to himself, slowly licking up the gush of juices that he had just pulled from her body. He really couldn’t get enough of her flavour. It was one of his favourite flavours on the entire island. Even on the entire planet. Once he had finished, he pulled himself up so his chin was resting on her mound. He released her hands which dropped like deadweight to the bed. He licked the juices from around his mouth, well, whatever his tongue could reach. He leaned his head against her hip, looking up her body at her relaxed face. He could see her eyes starting to flutter a bit as she came back to consciousness. He pulled to rest along side of hers, picking the hair that was stuck to her face off and placing it to the side.

“Danny?”

“Hey baby girl. How you feeling?”

She blinked a few times, turning her head towards him and smiled, “I’m great. What happened?”

“You passed out.”

Kono blew air to cool her forehead, “Well, that was certainly intense.”

“You feel okay? Ready to keep going?” Kono smiled and nodded her head. He kissed her gently on the lips, then on her forehead. “Hold on to the headboard baby girl and don’t let go.”

Kono raised her still slightly lethargic arms over her body, grabbing on to the iron bars of the headboard. Danny smiled at her before traveling back down her body to rest between her legs again. He went back to gently licking at her slit, her body tensing and relaxing under his ministrations. He hooked his arm under one of her legs, leaning on his left shoulder as he slid two of the fingers from his right hand into her still sopping pussy and resting his other hand on her pubic bone.

“Hold on baby girl.” He curled his fingers inside of her, searching for that small, spongy spot inside. He watched her face as his fingers searched out her g-spot. He knew he had found it when he heard her gasp and felt her cunt spasm on his fingers. He sped up his fingers inside of her, applying pressure on the outside, making the pressure inside more intense. Her body was writhing again as she got closer to her peak for the second time tonight. Since she had already had one, this one was coming at her a lot faster. He could now feel as her orgasms came at her faster. Was the last thing she heard before he attached his mouth to her clit again. Her hips rose off the bed but only went so far because he still had a grip on her. He continued rubbing on her g-spot as his tongue worked to bring her closer. He could feel the spasms getting stronger.

Kono dragged her head up with a groan, looking at the blond head between her legs. She said exasperatedly, “Dear God! How is your tongue not tired yet?!” He chuckled, the vibrations going through her clit and to her center, helping to build her up to the peak again. Her head hit the pillow, moaning louder as she got closer and closer.

“Fuckfuckkfuckfuckfuck! I’m getting close!” Danny doubled down his efforts, moving his hand even faster inside of her.

“You wanna cum again for Daddy?”

“Oh my fucking God! Yes! Please can I cum Daddy? Please can I cum?!”

“You can cum when you want baby girl.” Just moments after the words left his mouth, Kono screamed again as another orgasm ripped through her body. Before she could even come down, Danny started to rub his thumb over her over sensitized clit.

“Nonononononononono,” she moaned, barely over the orgasm before he started pushing her towards another.

“Come on, I know you can do it baby girl. I know you wanna give me another one,” he coaxed.

“Nononononono. I can’t! I can’t!” Kono was practically weeping at the oversensitivity but her body was still headed back up to the peak again.

He kept his voice gentle as he continued, “Yes you can baby girl. You know you can. Cum for Daddy. Cum for me Kono.” After the tender way he said her name, she came again with another yell. Her body was shaking with the aftershocks of the piggyback orgasms. Danny crawled up her body as tears started falling from Kono’s closed eyes. Danny smiled down into her face, wiping away her tears. She was panting and gulping down air, trying to catch her breath. “Kono,” he said softly as he pulled plastered pieces of hair off of her face, “look at me baby girl. Open those beautiful, brown eyes of yours.” Kono slowly opened her eyes, tearful but happy. He positioned the tip of his still hard cock at her dripping entrance. He watched her carefully as he pressed into her, just getting the tip into her still spasming cunt. “You okay?” She smiled as she nodded her head. He slowly pressed into her though it felt like she was trying to push him out. It was made even tighter by the anal plug that she still had in. He kept slowly pushing in til he was all the way inside. He slowly moved in and out of her body, delighting in the expressions on her face. He threw her leg over his hip so that he could push himself closer to her. She slowly lifted her other leg to connect with the first leg. Holding himself up over her, he moved steadily inside of her as she came back to life. He looked up to see that she was still holding onto the bars of their headboard. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead again. “You’re still holding onto the headboard.”

“Well, you never told me to let go.”

“I think that deserves another treat.” He kissed her, his tongue lazily exploring her mouth as he sped up his thrusts. He reached out, dragging a pillow from the head of the bed. He parted from her, putting his arm underneath her to lift up her hips and set her down on the pillow he placed there. He began pumping into her faster. She gasped and then groaned at the new angle. Between the anal plug and the new angle, his dick was pressing over her g-spot on the downstroke and the upstroke. “Let go of the headboard baby girl.” As he continued to pump in and out of her, he sat up. Running his hands up her body, gripping her breasts and massaging them, rolling them around in his hands and running his thumbs over her nipples on the way back down. She arched up into his touch as he repeated the action. He ran his hands over her upper body, never keeping them in the same place for long. He was lighting up all her nerves, trailing his fingers wherever he pleased and paying special attention to her reactions. She tried to keep looking him in the eyes but the sensations would be too intense and she would close her eyes, throwing back her head at the feelings welling up inside of her.

She looked at him incredulously. “Are you fucking serious?”

Danny stopped moving, “What?”

“Not you...well yes you....well you’re the cause of it. I can feel another orgasm coming.”

Danny chuckled as he continued moving again, “Oh, is that all it is? I thought it was something bad I had done for a second there.”

**Author's Note:**

> After re-reading the labels on FF.net, i realised that I had better easy up myself over there as far as explicit stuff goes which is why this website will be getting a second chapter and they will not. Though I will say that I did enjoy how this turned out even if I can’t post the second chapter there.


End file.
